


Not Like This

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 826-E verse, Abuse, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana Use, OC, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Preestablished relationships, Sexual Assault, Trans Character, Violence, attempted kidnap, cursing, graphic description abuse, minor description of sex, physical assault, volger language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty and Rick get into a big fight which causes Morty to run away. When Morty doesnt come home, Rick goes looking for him with Charlie and they find him injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so 826-E Rick & Morty as well as Freckles are all credited to tumblr user ask-826-e.

Morty paced Ricks room, pissed off.

"Y-Y-You think that thats okay," he yelled, "s-screwing Charlie behind my back while we're in a relationship!?"

Rick groaned from his bed. He never wanted Morty to find out like this.

"N-No, actually, I. I was fucking him b-before we even decided to try this. A-And he was t-UGHRP-totally fine with us. I was going to tell you over dinner tonight. B-Because 'Charlie' says he would interested in having you join."

Morty stopped and looked at Rick.

"J-Join you!? Hell. Hell NO Rick! I. I wanted it to be just you and me, fuck. Fuck this. F-Fuck you! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN," he screamed, storming out.

He put on his snow gear and ran out. He was walking down the street when he got attacked by someone. All he could see was blue hair. It was a Rick, but not his own.

It was a few hours later when Rick went looking for him with Charlie. Charlie was the one who spotted him.

"R-Rick! He'ss over here," he called, running to where Morty was laying.

He was out cold, body frozen. Rick ran over and grabbed his grandson. He looked at Charlie and sprinted for the house. Once there he laid Morty on the cot in the garage and started to patch him up, using 3 space heaters and a blanket to warm the small teen up. Charlie had his head in his lap, petting his hair.

"Iss he gonna be alright, Rick," Charlie asked nervously.

Rick sighed and looked at Charlie. He had tears in his eyes, and was silently crying.

"I. I shouldnt have let him leave. I should've. I should've stopped him. This is my fault, Freckles," he cried.

Thats when he hit him. Freckles back handed Rick across the face.

"Come on Mr. Rogers," Charlie whimpered, "worry about thiss lil' shit. He. He needss you! Now sstitch him up and letss keep him warm!"

Charlie had tears in his eyes. Holding the other Morty's head in his lap. He was scared. He may have thought the kid was spoiled when they first met, but after recent events? He liked the kid. He let out a soft cry and held Morty's head close to him.

Rick grabbed his cheek and pulled himself together. He fixed Morty up and turned off all the heaters.

"L-Lets bring him upstairs. I have a heater in my room. Plus we can take turned sleeping and watching him."

Charlie nodded and let Rick pick Morty up. He ran a head of the blue haired man and got the bed and heater set up, adding extra blankets. When Rick got up there Charlie let him sleep first, he just wanted the kid to be happy. And he always seemed happy with Rick.

"T-Thanks Freckles. Y-Y-You're a good kid," he yawned.

He stripped himself of his sweater so he wouldnt over heat. After he quickly helped Morty out of his binder. He was careful not to show off Morty's top and put it next to the bed. He laid down and pulled the blanket up over their bodies and held the small teen close, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty's still out cold but Rick and Charlie are there to make sure he's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years Eve! Have a present.

Charlie let Rick sleep for a few hours, checking to make sure Morty was still breathing and alive. After an hour or so he found Ricks stash and lit a joint. Thats when Rick woke up.

"Mmm. Freckles?"

"Yeah Papi," he said hiding the joint.

"Hand it here," he said, hand stretched out.

Charlie sighed and went over to Rick, handing him the joint. Rick smiled and took a few hits off of it before giving it back.

"Thats not even my good shit," Rick said, rolling over to hold Morty close again.

Charlie watched Rick and dabbed the blunt out. He went and sat on the bed.

"You can go back to ssleep, Rick," he said softly, "I. Im okay sstaying up and watching him."

Rick smiled. It wasnt often the kid called him by his name.

"W-Why dont you stay here with. With him and I-I-I'll go order us some Chinese food?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. He moved so Rick could get out and took his spot in the bed. He hesitated before wrapping Morty in his arms. He'd never done this with a Morty before, his clients were mostly Ricks who had weird fetishes or didnt want to ruin their Morties. It felt. Nice. He yawned a little, holding Morty closer. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He was out for about a half hour when Rick came back up.

"I got you your fave...." He stopped mid sentence and smiled, his two favorite people in the world were asleep together.

He went over and checked on Morty, first his pulse then his body temperature. Morty was getting warm again, and Rick could only hope the kid would wake up soon.


	3. He's Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty wakes up and tells his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo. Here we go, Im gonna be bringing in more characters from ask-826-e's tumblr. If you dont already, you should follow them, the ask blog is really awesome.

Morty woke up after a day of resting. As he slowly opened his eyes, he realized where he was.

_Did Rick find me? Where is Rick?_

Wait... Who was holding him? He slowly turned his head to see it was Charlie, eyes going wide. He had always thought this Morty, who no longer went by Morty, hated him. He stretched a little and slowly pulled out of the other teens arms. He stood slowly before falling back to the bed. That was when it hit him. He didn't have a binder on. Rick must have taken it off.

He got up again and went to his room. He changed and put on a new binder before going to look for Rick.

"Rick," he called as he went down stairs.

"M-Morty," Rick said, getting up.

Rick ran to where he heard Morty, tears in his eyes. When he saw the teen, he ran to him and picked him up.

"Dont you _ever_ run out on me like that again," Rick cried, "You had me worried sick!"

Morty hugged Rick back tightly.

"I-I. Im sorry Rick. I. I just got so upset... I didnt know w-what to do... You. You and Charlie haven't l-left my side, have you?"

Rick chuckled, "Freckles hasnt moved in 12 hours. He's woken up to hit a blunt or eat but then he hasn't left your side since he found you."

Morty looked up at Rick, blushing. He never knew Charlie cared so much about him.

"PAPI," Freckles yelled.

"Speak of the devil," Rick said quietly.

"Mr. Rodgers! M-Morty'ss gone!"

"Yeah I know, he's here with me," Rick said, nuzzled Morty, "come on. Im gonna make some soup."

Freckled tilted his head and went to where Rick was with Morty. He smiled and held Ricks hand as they all went to the kitchen. Rick put Morty down in a chair and Freckles climbed up next to him.

"You had u-Rick worried ssick, cowboy," Freckles said, cheeks pink, "what were you doing out there?"

Morty sighed and bit his lip.

"R-Rick and I got into a fight a-a-and I kinda ran out of the house. W-While I was walking I. I got attacked by some Rick..."

Thats when Rick chimed in.

"Would you know him if you saw him again?"

"Y-Yeah, he was weird. He. He had a Morty with him, but the Morty r-refused to touch me. The. The Morty had really blue eyes..."

"Crazy Rick," Freckles and Rick said together.

"We'll get'im Mort," Rick said, "but for now you rest."


	4. Who is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Morty, and Charlie talk about Crazy Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. School just started again and now Imma be in my schools Musical. So chapters might take a little longer.

Rick placed three bowls of soup and crackers on the kitchen table before pulling up a chair.

"R-Rick? W-Who's Crazy Rick," Morty asked, eating a cracker.

"He's thiss Rick who ssells Morty's. His little blue eyed Mort is named Lice. He was at your party... Mr. Rodgerss and I think he's got a thing for kidnapping Morty's," Freckles explained, "we saw his commercial one night at my place..."

Freckles looked at his soup and took a bite, not knowing how Morty would react.

"O-Oh... So he was trying to kidnap me," Morty asked, "w-why. Why would he want me?"

Rick smiled and messed with Morty's hair.

"C-Cause you're the best Morty there is," Rick said smiling before kissing Morty's cheek.

"I-Im. Riiiick...."

Morty's cheeks were bright red and he smiled to Rick.

"What about me, Papi," Freckles asked, looking innocent.

"You're a little shit."

Freckles looked at Rick and pouted.

"And a great Morty too. Oh, and a good lay," Rick winked.

"Rick," Morty shouted, face a dark red, "j-jeez. I dont wanna hear about your sex, w-well. Not at dinner... M-Maybe Charlie could explain his i-idea to me while you take care of the Rick who hurt me?"

"Noo way," Freckles said, "we are going with him. This guys an asshole, Morty. SSo lets all take care of him."

Morty yawned before sneezing, rubbing his nose.

"Do you think we could do it tomorrow? I feel like shit..."


	5. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dinner, Morty falls asleep in Rick's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. Im back in school and Im in the Spring Musical! So chapters will be slow.

After eating, Morty fell asleep with Rick and Freckles while watching TV. He was sitting in Rick's lap, head resting on his shoulder.   
Rick smiled and kissed his head before kissed Freckle's.

"Come on Kid, lets portal you home for the night," Rick whispered as he stood with Morty in his arms.

"Can't I sstay here Papi," Charlie begged, "I dont like the Mortel any more.. Not while Crazy Rick's out there..."

Rick sighed and nodded.  
"You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep in Morty's room with him okay?"

Charlie smiled and hugged Rick.

"Thankss Papi. Oh. Could I barrow a shirt? All my clothess are dresses."

Rick nodded.

"There's a drawer of old Sweaters I dont wear any more in my dresser. Should be the last one."

Charlie nodded and ran a head, tired. Rick took his time getting himself and Morty to bed. He changed Morty and himself before laying down next to him. He wrote Beth a note explaining that the kid in his bed was a friend and that he was sleeping with Morty because of an incident that had happened.

Beth was hardly ever home and when she was she had a bottle of wine in hand. The last few days Rick had stayed sober, from alcohol anyway, trying to make sure he could take proper care of Morty. He knew Morty liked it better when he didn't drink.

He fell asleep with Morty in his arms, the small teen nuzzled close to him. Morty let out a small whimper in his sleep and held onto Ricks shirt tightly. He never thought he'd have nightmares about his attack.


	6. Post Nightmare Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes care of Morty after his nightmares keep him awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Its been really busy lately.

Morty only slept half the night, waking up at 6 am and cuddling close to Rick. He kissed Ricks neck a little before reaching into his bedside table to grab his DS.

"Put it away," Rick grumbled, "go back to sleep."

Morty jumped a little before sighing.

"I had a nightmare, I cant sleep..."

"Talk."

Morty sighed, nuzzling up to Rick.

"I. I was outside, walking a-and the blue eyed Morty came up to me, begging me for help. He. He kept saying that his Rick was hurting him. I told him to come with me and he did but then his Rick came out and grabbed me. He. He had. Had a knife a-and he held it up to me. A-At my throat. He cut me. Cut me a little... I-It hurt..."

He shook and whimpered, starting to cry.

"H-He beat the shit outta me R-Rick. I. I couldn't stop having the same nightmare. A-And so w-When I woke up. I couldn't deal w-with the thought of. Of having it again, s-so I was j-just gonna stay awake..."

Rick sighed and held the teen close.

"Why don't you go take a bath? I can sneak into my room and get you a bath bomb? When it melts and you get in I'll come in and we can smoke a little. How's that sound? And once you're done, I'll make us some breakfast."

Morty nodded and wiped his eyes.

"I-Is Charlie s-still here?"

"Yeah. He didn't feel safe at the Mortel, so I told him he could sleep in my room. I'll make sure he's up for breakfast, but for the time being I wanna be alone with you. So you go get the bath going and I'll get you a bath bomb. What color do you want?"

Morty thought for a minute before smiling.

"Blue and green. It matches the weed," he chuckled, "thanks Rick."

Rick nodded and kissed him before getting up, letting Morty get his bath running. He got Morty the bath bomb and let it get going before sitting with Morty. He rolled a blunt and lit it, taking a hit before passing it to Morty. He took a long drag and smiled, relaxing.

"Thanks Rick. This really helps me a lot," he said, passing him the joint again, "mm god. This is great."

Rick chuckled and held Morty's hand.

"Anytime kid. Now relax and hit this blunt and chill baby doll~"


	7. Bath Time, First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty get down and dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda smutty, wont do this again. But I did update the rating for this and the up coming chapters cause it might get gorey.

Morty took a while in his bath. Rick made sure that Morty was comfortable with him being in there.

"While you get dressed I'll go wake up Freckles and start breakfast alright," Rick suggested.

Morty nodded, taking his towel from Rick. He reached up around Rick and kissed him happily. Rick kissed back and lifted Morty from the bath tub. He carried the tiny teen to his bed room and laid him down, smiling.

"Dont leave yet," Morty said, grabbing Rick's hand as he went to leave, "I. I think Im ready Rick..."

Ricks eyes went wide, and he shook his head.

"Morty dont..."

"No Rick," he said interrupting the elder, "I want to do this. Please, you said we would when I was ready..."

Morty stood on his knees and dropped his towel.

"Im ready..."

Rick bit his lip and turned to look at Morty. All of Morty. He smiled and hugged the teen, making both of them blush.

"You tell me when to stop, if its to be too much, anything. Understand?"

Morty smiled and nodded, pulling Rick to the bed.

"Whoa. Lemme lock the door and get undressed. Do you have lube?"

"No... I dont do that often," he said, "Im not like you Rick, you're all about dick."

Rick chuckled and got naked before going back to Morty. He leaned over him and kissed him happily. He played with Morty a bit, both holes of his.

"Mm you're wet baby, where do you want me?"

Morty bit his lip and slipped onto his stomach.

"This a good enough answer for you," he asked.

Rick smiled and bit his neck hard enough to mark him. That was his answer. He and Morty danced the horizontal tango for a while, Morty giggling as Rick would pepper his skin in soft kisses, and moan when he was bit. After a good amount of playing, both moaned quiet loudly and came, Rick deep up Morty's ass. He pulled out already soft and held Morty close.

"I love you Morty."

"I love you too Rick."


	8. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick, Morty and Freckles make a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones really short cause Im working on 3 fics at the moment plus school

Morty got dressed while Rick woke Charlie up. They all met down stairs while Rick was making pancakes.

"We gonna do thiss today Papi," Charlie asked.

Rick sighed, looking at Morty. Morty nodded and played with his sweater a little.

"Yeah. We are. After breakfast though, we'll need our heads to be on straight," Rick answered, flipping a pancake in the process.

Morty snorted a little.   
"We should wait until a little longer after breakfast then," he giggled.

"You are such a lightweight Morty, we need to build up your tolerance. Plus you're staying here."

"Wait what? No! I dont wanna be stuck here while you two beat the shit outta the guy who almost killed me! I wanna get my hits in too, R-Rick!"

Rick sighed.   
"Fine, you can come with and hit him a few times, but other than that, you stay outta the way."

Morty pouted a little, but brightened up when Rick put a plate of strawberry and banana pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks Rick," he said happily before digging in.

Rick smiled and ruffled his hair. He put another plate by Freckles before sitting down himself. They all ate and talked about mindless things. After a while, they started talking game plan.

"Alright. I ssay we ambush him," Charlie said, "ssneak up behind him, conk him on his head, and give him the same beating he gave Mortimer here."

Rick shook his head.  
"He'd see us coming from a mile away."

"Why not send me in and have me say my Rick left me and I had no where else to go, then you guys can sneak in, grab him, and throw him into a chair while we beat the shit outta him," Morty suggested.

"He'd recognize you from the fight. But he wouldnt recognize Freckles..."

"Hell. No, Mr. Rodgerss. I am not gonna be bait."  
"Dont think of it as bait, think of it as being the captor. You'll distract him while we get into his office, then you offer your 'services' and get him back there."

Charlie growled at him.  
"Fine, but I wanna get ssome good shit outta thiss. One gram, high quality, low asss price."

"Fine. After we pull this off."

"Fine."

Morty nodded and smiled.

"Lets do this," Morty said looking at his grandfather.


	9. The Beat Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threesome goes to Crazy Ricks and gets revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very graphic. Very.. Very Graphic.

After breakfast and some time for Morty to lose his high, they set of. Freckles was dressed in his best dress, wanting to make a good first impression. Morty was wearing a darker sweater than he would normally wear, as was Rick. They parked a few blocks from the building and walked to the store. Morty and Rick went in as customers looking for a Morty, saying they wanted him for battling. Meanwhile, Freckles went to find Richard. Morty distracted the clone running the store, getting him to talk about what he liked. When Richard and Freckles walked past, Richard stopped to yell at his worker.

"Lice! You aren't here t-to socialize! Sell these two a Morty and get back to w-uur-ork," He snapped, "I'm so sorry, my employee should fucking know b-better than to speak the way he was to customers. He will be throughly punished after closing."

That last part scared Morty.

"N-No, Sir, h-he wasn't bothering us! I-I hardly ever get to j-just talk to Morties now. M-My Rick has me b-battling so much, they all h-hate me!"

Richard stopped, raising a brow.

"H-Have I seen you before? You look familiar..."  
"N-No, I. I've never been here before. T-The Cidadel is v-very nice.."

Richard took a good look at him.

"Why dont you and your Rick come back with me, I think you could make a good specimen for new Morties... But before we talk, is there anything special about you?"

Morty bit his lip.  
"I-I was b-born female, a-and Im on testosterone..."

Richard nodded.  
"Come with me."

Rick nodded at Morty and pushed him forward, leaning down quickly.  
"This is good.."

They started to walk towards the back of the store where Richards office was, and all that was on Richards mind was the money he could make off a trans Morty and a slutty Morty. All the team of three had on their mind was revenge.

Richard ushered the three in and had them all sit across from his desk.

"Now, Rick, I am ready to offer you top dollar for the Morty you possess. He is a fine specimen, and I would be buying him from you completly. You sell him to me, let me sell his clones and you can get almost all the money from the sales, of course I would want at least 30%, at least."  
"I dunno Richard, do you always accept Morties you've already beaten the shit out of?"

Richard raised a brow and then realized it.  
"LICE!"

Morty got up and tied Richard up before gagging him. Rick and Freckles stayed back and watched Morty.

"T-This is for almost killing me!"

Morty pulled back and punched Richard dead on in the nose, and felt the cartilage crunch under his fist.

"And this is for Lice!"

Morty used his foot this time to hit Richard hard in the crotch multiple times.

"Rot in hell," Morty cried, shaking as Rick grabbed him.

Rick hugged Morty while Freckles started to beat on Richard.  
"Hey, Morty, Mort calm down. Okay? I have a special thing for you to do okay?"

Morty sniffled and nodded, Ricks voice calming him.

"Okay, I want you to take my portal gun and bring the Morty out front to the Mortphanage. The one off the Cidadel, where I found you. Okay?"

Morty took the portal gun and went to find Lice.

"L-Lice!?"  
"I-Im with the Morties, I'll be out to help you in a moment!"

Morty ran to him and grabbed his hand.  
"N-No, you. You might not remember, but Richard beat me up in 826-E, and my Ricks pissed. You can't say here, R-Rick wants me to get you to a Mortphanage.."  
"I-I can't just l-leave Richard!"

Morty shook his head.  
"L-Lice, you can, and Im gonna bring you somewhere safe and far from here. I-I promise!"

Morty gave Lice his hand and waited. When Lice took it, Morty set the gun and ran throught it with him. Lice squeaked and fell over when they landed outside of the portal at the Mortphanage.

Meanwhile, Rick and Freckles were talking turns with beating on Richard. Right now it was Ricks turn.

"H-How dare you beat the shit outta my Morty," he yelled, stomping on his leg, breaking the bone in multiple places.

Richard screamed in agony and smiled. Thats when Rick pulled the gag out.

"Hah, yeah. Hurt me! The Cidadel will have you thrown in prision!"  
"No way, they'll have you in prision. Attempted kidnap of a Morty, assult of a Morty, and whatever else my Morty can get outta Lice. Your ass is grass!"

Rick shoved the gag back in and laughed as he gave him a quick uppercut to the jaw, breaking it. He stepped back and let Freckles have a go.

"That Morty'ss my friend," he said, punching Richard hard in the gut, "touch him again and your headss gonna end up on a platter!"

Freckles hit him in the crotch before grabbing at it and tugging it hard, making Richard scream beneth the gag.

"That'ss how I feel when ever I get screwed by some loser Rick who can't fuck his own Morty!"

Freckles kept hitting him in the gut and sternum. He did his best to try and break ribs and other bones.

"I wanna ssnap his neck," Freckles yelled, instead snapping his arm so the bone popped out.

When he went to grab the tied down mans head Rick grabbed him.

"Freckles! Charlie stop," He yelled, " We don't do that! Break bones and his face, not his neck! Take a break, go find some water."

Charlie spat on the man before storming off.

Back at the Mortphanage, Morty was sitting with Lice, smiling gently.

"You wanna talk about Richard did to you?"

Lice had gotten showered and changed. He was eating his first real meal since he had been cloned and was enjoying, until Morty started talking about Richard.

"H-He isn't gonna be allowed to get me again will he?"  
"No, the Mortphanage here has him banned. He'd come in a few times when I was staying here and when they found out about what he was doing and cut him off. And I told them you came from his store."

Lice sat up on the bed he was leaning against and looked at Morty.

"W-Well, the first thing I remember is being given a tracking chip... Can they cut that out of me?"  
"I'll ask, but I'm sure they can."  
"Thank you.. Um, R-Richard does this thing c-called playtime... I-It normally i-intails h-him using me a-as a punching bag a-and sex doll. He's abused me since day one just so I couldn't run away without being scared he'd kill me... H-He took away my matress a-after I had a nightmare and, and threw up after it. And then I had an accident because he c-came and yelled at me about throwing up and s-said that i-if I can't keep my bed clean, I dont need it..."

Morty had moved to sit next to Lice, his heart breaking as he heard this childs story. Lice went on for hours about the different ways Richard had abused him and the other Morties he had in stock. Morty felt like he was going to be physically sick. He couldn't wait to get home just so he could puke. He hugged Lice after he had finished explaining that he was tired and went out to talk to those who ran the Mortphanage. He explained to them that anyone who wanted to adopt the kid needed a full background check. He had been through enough. After talking about he was doing he left and went back to the store.

He walked in right as Rick was punching Richard hard in the face again and again. Morty screamed and covered his eyes, scaring both Ricks and Freckles. Morty couldn't hold it back any more and grabbed a trash can to vomit into. Freckles grabbed him as he emptied his stomach and brought him out of the office where they could talk. Morty was a mess, shaking and not talking.

"PAPI," Freckles screamed.

Rick ran out and saw Morty's distressed state and picked him up.

"Freckles, go give him a few more blows then wash your hands. Im gonna portal him back home and I'll be back in a minute.."  
"Im done with that asshole," he said, "Should I call the Intergalactic police and tell them about him?"  
"Yeah, Im gonna bring him to the bathroom and clean him okay?"  
"Of course, we gonna wait for them to show up?"  
"No... You know what, call them from the ship, Morty needs to go home now."

Freckles nodded and followed Rick back to the ship. Once they were in the air he called and let them know about Richard and everything else.

Once they got back to the house Rick ran Morty a bath and put him in it, cleaning him. He was sure to be gentle and let Morty know when he was going to be cleaning the parts Morty hated the most about his own body. After bathing him, he let Morty hit a joint a few times before laying him in bed.

"I'm gonna order something to eat, Morty, you want anything."

Morty just shook his head, not speaking at all now. Rick sighed.

"I'll order you something for when you wanna eat.."

Rick kissed his head and left, going to Freckles in the kitchen.


End file.
